Albus Potter and the Next Marauder's
by Own
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters except my own characters and ideas. Only the best Author Rowling owns her characters and everything else. I will however try to stay true to the books but bring back many fan favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the best JK Rowling owns everything except my own ideas and my own characters.

Albus Potter and the Amulet Stone

Chapter 1. The Letter

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! Get up right now or you won't get your letter," Teddy Remus Lupin shouted teasingly. Teddy had blue hair and blue eyes. He could change his appearance due to being a Metamorphus. He was much taller than Albus and he also helped Albus' uncle George out at the joke shop. Albus groaned and jerked awake with a start. Albus had messy jet black hair like his father and has his grandmother, Lily Evans Potter's green eyes. Albus had turned eleven years old recently. Albus smiled as he got dressed and thought about his grandparents. He is very much like his father Harry and would be following in his footsteps. "Don't make me come in there, Al," Teddy shouted grinning. Albus rolled his eyes and opened the door. Teddy was Albus's god brother. Teddy walked in Albus's room which was nice and tidy. The window was closed all the way and he had some books on his desk. "Good, you're up. I got your letter from Hogwarts," Teddy said sitting down on the bed. Teddy handed Albus his letter. Albus took the letter grinning. "Well Al, I best be off to work at the Ministry. I've got to be training as an Auror. See you later Al," Teddy said winking at Albus. Teddy left the room. Albus walked out of his room to find his mother and father in the kitchen. His mother Ginny had long red hair and bright brown eyes. He did not see his older brother James since he was still sleeping. Albus hugged Harry as they both smiled. They had lived in Harry Potter's god father Sirius's house in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "I got my letter mum and dad. It's from Hogwarts," Albus said grinning. Harry and Ginny smiled at Albus as he sat down at the kitchen table while his mother was cooking from the cauldron.. "Why don't you read it to us?" Ginny asked stroking Albus's hair. Albus nodded and read the letter to Harry and Ginny as James and Lily walked into the kitchen. James had messy brown hair like his grandfather, James Potter and had his eyes. Lily had long red hair like her mother and had Ginny's eyes. She was two years younger than Albus. It was also Albus's birthday as he was turning eleven years old today. His birthday was August 31.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer., Chief. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Albus Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you  
have been accepted to Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed  
is a list of books and materials you will  
need to purchase.  
Please note that first years are not allowed  
to bring their own broomsticks.  
Please reply to this letter as soon as possible  
to let us know if you are attending. The  
Hogwarts Express will leave at exactly  
11 in the morning on September first  
from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagal  
Headmistress of Hogwarts

Albus opened another letter and read the list of things he needed to buy in Diagon Alley.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scale  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Albus looked at Harry. "Dad where are we supposed to get all this?" Albus asked confused. Harry smiled and said, "In Diagon Alley. We'll go there in a few minutes after you and James finish your breakfast," Harry said grinning. "And Albus there will be a surprise at Hogwarts but I will not tell you what it is. You will find out from the Headmaster," Harry added. Albus smiled wondering what the surprise is. Albus sat down to eat his breakfast. "So Albus, you may be a Slytherin this year won't you?" James teased as Albus glared at James. "James don't tease Albus like that," Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "Fine. But what's the surprise?" James asked interested. "James, you know that's the surprise. We can't tell you," Harry replied grinning. As soon as they finished their breakfast, Harry stood up. "Well, we best be going to Diagon Alley to get everything on the list," Harry said as Albus, Ginny, Lily, and James stood up to follow Harry. The house was so big that there was so many rooms. Sirius's mother's portrait was locked away in their attic where they kept all of their old stuff in the trunk. Harry and Ginny had always slept in Sirius's bed while James, Lily, and Albus had their own small bedroom. They were both planning on giving James their bedroom when his birthday came.

That afternoon Harry, Albus, James, Lily, and Ginny met up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. Albus smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back. She had long red hair and was wearing a blue denim jeans with a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers and her younger brother was nine years old like Lily and he had short red hair like his father. James was going into his second year. "Ready Al?" Rose asked smiling. Albus nodded with a smile." Yeah, I'm ready for Hogwarts." Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron took the kids to Gringhotts Bank to get their sickles. Rose nodded. "It's not till September though Albus. Plus we'll be leaving tomorrow," she commented. Ron had short red hair while Hermione had long bushy brown hair. Albus couldn't wait to start his first year even if it was tomorrow. They went to stop at Gringotts Bank to get their sickles. As they headed inside the bank Albus looked around the huge bank and saw the goblins. One of the goblins nodded as Harry approached them. "Sir my son Albus will be starting his first year in a couple days," he said. The goblin nodded and called over Griphook. Griphook grunted at this and nodded as he took them to their vault. They hopped on the cart to ride to the vault. As soon as they got their Griphook looked at them. "Key please." Harry pulled out the key and handed it to him. Griphook took the key and stuck it in the lock unlocking the vault. They walked inside and Harry pulled out some sickles and handed it to Albus. "These sickles are all ours Albus and these are for buying stuff for school," he smiled. Albus smiled and stuck them into his pocket. Harry also handed some to James to buy stuff for his second year as well while Ron and Hermione gave Rose their sickles. They got back on the cart as Griphook locked the vaults and they rode it back. Griphook left to go back to work as the group headed out.

Ron checked his watch and sighed, "Hermione, I have to head back to work. Kingsley Shacklebolt said someone escaped and I need to get back to see what happened," he said knowing that she would yell at him for leaving for work. Hermione rolled her eyes and shouted angrily. "RONALD WEASLEY, WE HAVE TO FINISH SHOPPING!". Ron groaned predicting his thought correct. "I know Hermione but I'm needed and I'm sorry okay?" Hermione shook her head. "Alright Ron but tomorrow morning I'm not cooking meals for you before work," she was still annoyed with Ron. Ron sighed and nodded as he apparated off to the Ministry. Harry slowly stepped in to say, "...Well Hermione I'll go ahead and take Albus to get his wand." "Alright Harry I'll take Rose to get her books," she attempted a smile as she and Rose left for the book store. James jumped in, "I'm going to go see Uncle George at the joke shop mum." "Oh James why not go get some books first?" Ginny was becoming desperate trying to get James's mind off of going to the joke shop. James shook his head and answered decisively. "I'll go to the joke shop first then to Flourish and Botts to get some books." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as James hurried off to visit his uncle George. They parted ways and Harry and Ginny took Albus to get his first wand.

Harry, Ginny, and Albus quickly made their way to Ollivander's shop and Albus entered excitedly, Harry and Ginny followed smiling. Ollivander looked up to see the three and nodded, "Ah Mr, Potter great to see you again. I see your youngest son is starting his first year. Seems like only yesterday that I gave you, your first wand," he chuckled as he pulled out a wand. "9 inches, Phoenix Feathers, Oak," he winked and handed it to Albus. Albus waved it around and the wand sparked already deciding Albus was to be the wielder. Ollivander smiled and boasted, "It really suits you Mr. Potter. That wand is a special one, yes sir it is. that wand chooses its wizards and witches." It seemed even with his age he had a bright spark in his eyes. Albus already too fascinated by his wand stepped away from the counter to test it some more, Harry laughed a little and said thank you to Ollivander and asked Ginny to stay there with Albus, "I've got a surprise for him, i'll be back in a little while." Ginny nodded and Albus turned immediately as he heard the word "Surprise" and asked Harry excitedly what it was, Harry winked, "You'll find out in a bit" and turned and made his way out the door, Albus went back to his wand play and Ginny made conversation with Ollivander. A good ten to fifteen minutes passed by before suddenly there was a knock on the door and Albus jumped hoping to see Harry was back with a caged large white owl. "Hey Albus look what I've got for ya," he remarked with a huge grin on his face. Albus grinned even more at this and nodded, "I'm going to name her Snowy because she looks just like the beautiful winter snow." Harry chuckled and nodded. "Very appropriate Al." As they headed out they waved to Ollivander and continued on their way to the book shop and met up with Hermione, Rose, and James. The group picked out quite a few books on spells, Fiction, and History and then they headed to Madam Malkin's to get Albus his robes.

Harry checked in with Madam Malkins for new robes and she nodded as she looked through them. "Mr. Potter the dressing room is this way," she said leading Albus to the dressing room to try out his new robes. He sat down on the chair and Madam Malkins checked to see it had fitted him. "Hmm very fitting yes," she said thoughtfully and took him out of the room. She went to her desk as Albus handed her the sickles. They left the shop and headed to get some cauldrons and they paid for them. As soon as everyone was done paying for what they needed for Hogwarts they met up at the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah Longbottom was working as Landlady .Hannah had long blonde hair and she smiled seeing the group. "Hey Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Hello Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and Rose nice to see you all again. No Ron?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "No he had to leave for work after coming with us," she said. Hannah nodded understanding as they all sat down for a drink. She pulled out some butterbeers to the group.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Train Express

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the best author JK Rowling owns the characters and the Wizarding world. I only own my own OC's and ideas. I wil do my best to stay true to the books and do it the way she would have done it. I want to stay true to them but I will bring back the best characters like Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily and James Potter, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon, and Mad Eye Moody. I will most likely kill off most of my own original characters instead but that won't happen until Albus's fourth or fifth year. I promise there will be tons of surprises

Albus Potter and the Amulet Stone

Chapter 2. Hogwarts Train Express

After finishing their meals and drinks they paid for everything and stood up about to leave the Leaky Cauldron. "We better get home Hannah. Tell Neville I said hello if you have the time," Harry said smiling slightly as he gave her a quick hug. Hannah smiled back hugging back and nodded. "Of course I will tell him. By the way we're expecting another baby soon. We have some kids going to Hogwarts soon," she replied smiling even wider.

Ginny grinned at this. "Really? Congrats Hannah. If you ever need anything I'll be there for you," she remarked as Hannah cleared the table. "I'd like that Ginny thank you very much," Hannah said nodding. She had always liked Ginny a lot as a friend but more like a family. She and Neville were both family friends of the Potters. Neville was now the Herbology professor at Hogwarts while Hannah was the Landlady.

The group waved goodbye to Hannah and headed out the door. "Albus, James you come with me, Ginny you take Lily, and Hermione you take Hugo and Rose to apparate home," Harry said taking both of Albus and James's hand as they all apparated home. Albus stumbled over the floor a bit when they landed in the living room.

James went to his room when Ginny and Lily apparated into the living room. "Mum I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Lily whined and her mother sighed. "You have to wait two years first Lily," she ruffled Lily's red hair gently. Lily couldn't wait to start Hogwarts but she knew she would have to wait. "Oh come on Lily I was the same way you were when I was your age. You only have two more years and it goes by quickly before you know it," Ginny smiled lightly and Lily nodded cheering up a bit.

That evening Ginny was brewing dinner in the cauldron while Harry was reading the newspaper. "As Ron said the prisoners did escape not long ago. One of them murdered one of the muggles," he frowned as he continued reading on. "Oh that's terrible Harry!" Ginny said adding some more garlic in the cauldron. "Why would they murder a muggle?" she asked frowning at this. Harry shrugged at this. "I'm not sure why Ginny but I'm guessing they must have something against the muggles," he remarked still reading.

Suddenly a smoke appeared by the fireplace that looked like a pale face with blonde hair. Harry jumped and stood up. "Draco?" Harry called out as he entered the living room. Draco nodded to Harry and he looked grim. "Harry I was wondering if I could have a word with you right now," he said calmly. He had bags under his eyes as he looked like he didn't get much sleep the past few days or so Harry thought. "Sure Draco but mind flooing here so we could talk properly? We're about to have dinner so you're welcome to join us," he suggested and Draco nodded at this. The smoke disappeared and Draco flooed into the room.

Harry and Draco were not good friends at all but they were no longer enemies. "Sure I'd love to stay for dinner," he said sitting down on one of the chairs. Harry sat down on the couch. "So what's up? Clearly this must have something to do with the prophet?" he asked knowing something bad had happened. Draco sighed and nodded. "Clearly yes with the escapes and all. I was thinking maybe we could work together to catch them and send them back to Azkaban," Draco suggested as Harry closed his eyes thinking of all the troubles they had went through their school years.

He opened his eyes. "Let's do it Draco. I'll get Ron to help as well but don't worry about his complaining. He may not be happy about this but he'll have to stay quiet about this," he answered frowning lightly knowing what Ron's reaction would be. Draco understood what he was like but he didn't care what Ron would say. He wanted to put the past behind him and look to the future.

"What we need to do is look to the future and not the past. I'm afraid that there are still Death Eaters in hiding. I mean if you look at it this way the werewolf Grayback has a son that's starting Hogwarts this year. I don't want my son making friends with the boy so I'm hoping Scorp breaks tradition," he explained biting his lip. "Won't your parents disown him Draco?" Harry asked concerned while he listened to Draco explain everything. Draco was grim about this and nodded. "My father would but my mother probably wouldn't care.

I need to keep my son away from them. If Scorp becomes friends with your son I would be happy with it and would love him all the same. Astoria would still love him as well. In fact father will disown me and Astoria from the family as well but I really don't care if he does or not," Draco looked sad about this but he knew he would be safer to stay away from his father. Harry nodded understanding the situation they were in. "Draco we may not be the best of friends but I don't think we can be friends yet. However I trust your words on this and I know you're a good person deep down," he smiled and was honest about it.

Draco and Harry shook hands and agreed to work together when needed to. "I should have thanked you for saving my life back then Harry I really was thankful but didn't admit it," Draco chuckled lightly and he really was being truthful. Harry smiled at this as they both stood up. "I'm very happy to hear this Draco and thanks for coming to tell me everything," he replied as they headed to the kitchen for dinner when Ginny called. She nodded to Draco and set an extra plate for him when Harry told her that he would be joining them for dinner and dessert. Albus, James, and Lily came downstairs for dinner and sat down.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco were all talking about the murders in hushed voices so that the kids wouldn't hear what they were saying. "Hey Al can you pass the salad please?" James shouted across the table and the adults looked up annoyed. "Really James do you have to shout?" a voice that sounded like Teddy as he flooed into the room and walked into the kitchen.

Albus nodded as he passed the salad to James. "So did you guys leave me anything for dinner?" he asked grinning as he ruffled his blue hair. Ginny sighed really annoyed while doing the dishes. "You'll have to fix yourself dinner tonight Teddy," she said handing Teddy one of the dirty plates that she hadn't cleaned yet. Teddy pouted cutely at this. "Oh come on Ginny you're no fun," he grinned as he took the plate fixing himself some leftovers. "So Albus are you ready to start Hogwarts tomorrow?" Draco asked with a nervous smile.

Albus shifted at this but nodded. "Yeah I can't wait to start school," he laughed softly. Draco chuckled lightly nodding. "Scorpius is ready as well," he explained trying to get a good conversation with Albus. "Don't worry about what your uncle Ron thinks or what your brother thinks. Your parents will be happy with whatever house you're in," he murmured standing up. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow," he added waving goodbye to everyone as he flooed out of the house. It was almost time for the kids to head to bed.

Albus was packing his stuff into his trunk that his father had given him for his birthday. He also packed up his prank stuff that James gave him as well when he was at the Weasleys joke shop. He wanted to be ready to go to Hogwarts the next morning. As he finished packing he turned off the lights and headed to bed.

The next morning Harry walked into Albus's room to wake him up. Albus woke up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Abus it's time to get up to have breakfast and leave for the Express," he whispered softly. Albus nodded and got out of bed when Harry left the room so Albus could get dressed. Albus pulled on his jeans and changed his clothes. He then picked up his trunks and carried it downstairs to the living room and ran back up to his room to bring his clothes to the laundry room. Albus went back to the kitchen and sat down grabbing some cereal and some sausages that Ginny put onto his plate. Harry looked up from the prophet he was reading and smiled. "We'll have to eat quick today we've got to get there on time," he said adding some cream into his coffee he was drinking.

Albus smiled at this and nodded as he started to eat his breakfast. "So what's new in the prophet today Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down to eat. "Not much is said yet but the Aurors are assuming that those who escaped are in hiding at the moment. I've got to head to work in an hour to see what else is up," he pointed out handing Ginny the prophet.

Ginny took a look at it and she sighed no happy about this. "I do hope they get caught soon," she pointed out as well. James and Lily both headed into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. "Teddy won't be here this morning as he had breakfast at his grandmother's place and he's headed somewhere today," Harry said running a hand through his messy black hair. When they finished breakfast James went back to his room to pack. "MUM I can't find my school books!" he shouted from his room. "Well James if you packed last night we wouldn't have to wait this long!" Ginny shouted back. "Hurry up James we have to leave," she called out again.

Ginny was doing the dishes while Harry and Albus started to put everything in the car. Ten minutes later James came out with Lily and Ginny to the car with the trunk. James put his trunk in the back of the car and he jumped into the car. Harry was driving to King's Cross and when they got there they parked somewhere. They got out of the car and Harry grabbed the trunks from the back of the car and put them in a cart. The boys pushed their carts to Platform nine and three-quarters and walked into the barrier with his dad and the cart. James, Lily, and Ginny followed behind.

"Dad what if I am in Slytherin?" Albus asked fearing that he would be in Slytherin. Harry knelt down on one knee. "Albus Severus," he whispered so that only Ginny could hear as she was pretending to be waving to Rose getting on the Hogwarts Express. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," Harry said softly smiling. "But just say I was in Slytherin," Albus said whispering softly. "Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account," Harry explained his past first year and how Albus was similar to his father. "Really dad?" Albus asked relieved at this.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah it worked for me but don't tell anyone I told you. I only told your mother but no one else," he said softly and he ruffled Albus's messy hair that always stuck up. He stood up and walked Albus to the Express and waved goodbye to Albus and James. "There you are Albus!" Rose shouted from behind. "Why were you so late?" she asked frowning.

Albus rolled his eyes at this and shrugged. "James didn't pack his trunk last night obviously," he pointed out. "No matter let's go find a seat," she grinned as she lead Albus to find an empty seat. Albus and Rose finally found a seat but there was a short boy with short brown hair and light skin. Albus thought he looked more like a sword fighter than a wizard. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Albus asked and the boy nodded with a friendly smile. "I don't mind at all there's plenty of room for more," he replied grinning. "You're Harry Potter's son right?

I'm Lancelot Royster, a sword fighter if you're wondering." he smiled a charming smile. Albus smiled at this and shook his hand before sitting down. He hated being in the spotlight but he knew that his father was famous for being the boy who lived. "And I'm Rose Weasley," she said shaking his hand as well and smiled. Lancelot smiled at this. "Pleasure to meet both of you," he said grinning. A tall blonde boy with pale skin opened the door. "Is this room full?" he asked nervously biting his lip when he saw Albus and Rose. Albus, Rose, and Lancelot shook their heads. "No there's room for more," Lancelot smiled inviting him in. Another boy showed up looking for a seat and they invited him in as well.

The boy had dark brown hair that went down to his face. He also had bright blue eyes and a kind smile. "I'm Quest Beeler," he introduced. "And I'm Albus Potter," Albus said smiling and shook hands. "This is Scorpius Malfoy, Lancelot Royster, and my cousin Rose Weasley," he looked over to them and Quest smiled at them shaking hands with everyone.

An old lady with a gray pony-tail walked by with a trolley. "Anyone want something?" she called out. Rose opened the door and nodded. "We'll have a few chocolate frogs, jelly beans, and wizard cards please," she said getting out her sickle and knutts. She handed them to the elderly lady and she handed her the goodies. Albus watched her leave with the trolley again and he took a look at his wizard card. "Hey look it's Albus Dumbledore!" he shouted with delight. Scorpius grinned at this. "Wow Albus you got lucky," he said still grinning.

Albus opened the jelly bean package and picked a flavor as he took a bite. "Oh ew," he made a funny face that he looked like he was going to puke. "Vomit flavor," he muttered at this. Scorpius smirked slightly and took a bite of one as well. "OH GROSS!" he shouted. "Skunk Spray!" he muttered groaning. "Gross," Rose furrowed her brow almost wanting to puke watching them.

Later on they heard a commotion going on outside in the hall. Albus stood up and opened the door to see what was going on. It was his brother James arguing with a dark haired boy with tanned skin that looked one year older than James. "Expelliarmus!" James shouted with his wand pointing at the boy. The boy was quicker and suddenly James's wand flew out of his hand. "Seriously Potter why don't you calm down for once?" the boy shouted angrily. "What's going on you guys?" Rose asked from behind James.

The boy turned to face Rose and shrugged. "Why I believe your cousin Potter started this argument and we ended up in a wand duel," the dark haired boy said sarcastically handing Rose James's wand. She pocketed the wand and raised a brow. "What is this about James?" Rose asked looking right at him and James shrugged. "Nothing Rose let's just drop it," he muttered. "Well I'm not handing you your wand until the train stops at Hogwarts," she pointed out annoyed with his behavior, James groaned and stalked off while the other boy stalked off with a smile on his face as he felt like he won the argument.

Rose went to change into her robes and came out. "You better put your robes on," she said looking at the time. "Plus we're almost to Hogwarts from what it looks like," she added with a know it all look on her face. The group changed into their robes as well and walked back to sit down. When the train stopped they were finally at Hogwarts. The group stood up ten minutes later and headed out of their compartment.

The group walked out to the boats and saw a large giant with a long beard that looked grayer than ever and he was getting the first years on the boats. "Firs' years firs' years come this way!" Hagrid shouted. The students climbed onto the boats and Hagrid was rowing the boats to the school. The boats stopped when they got to the end and they got out and followed Hagrid to the entrance of Hogwarts. Albus looked around and thought it looked beautiful and enchanting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the best JK Rowling owns everything except my own ideas and my own characters.

Albus Potter and the Amulet Stone

Chapter 3. The Sorting Hat

When the students walked to the Entrance of Hogwarts, a tall gray haired woman who often kept it in a pony-tail with a black witch hat on named Professor McGonagall with green eyes stood by the doors.

She had a stern look and was strict but kind. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall also known as Headmistress. Right, now," Professor McGonagall said, looking at the students. "Before you go up to the feast to get sorted, I might as well tell you some things about Hogwarts. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

When you stay here, your house will be like family. If you break any rules, you will lose house points, but if you achieve anything good, you will be awarded house points. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. This is a really great achievement so I expect you all to do well in your classes. Got any questions?" she asked all the students. They all shook their heads. "Good, now wait here while I go check to see if they are ready for you," Professor McGonagall replied looking at them sternly as she headed inside.

After a long pause Professor McGonagall came back outside. "We are ready for you," she said sternly. She lead the students inside the Great Hall. Albus was very nervous. His didn't know what to expect but to see the Great Hall filled with skylights with stars in the ceiling and he thought they were beautiful. He saw the House Ghosts flying around. Albus saw the staff sitting at the staff table. Hagrid smiled and winked at Albus. He also saw Professor Flitwick who had white hair and white beard, Teddy Remus Lupin with messy blue hair, Professor Trelawney whose hair was brown and still medium long, dark green eyes, and some other teachers. Albus was more nervous seeing Teddy was there and he was wondering what he was there for.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the Sorting Hat chair. She picked up the parchment. Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her wand as everyone fell silent at once and looked at the Headmistress. For a few seconds there was total silence, then a seam of the hat opened like a mouth, and it started to sing.

 _Thousand of years have passed,_  
 _Since Hogwarts school was made,_  
 _It has faced many wars,_  
 _But never did it fade._  
 _We saw a lot of students,_  
 _With reasonable wit,_  
 _I sorted them all perfectly,_  
 _Exactly as they sit._  
 _Now all you new students,_  
 _I shall sort you as well,_  
 _I'll see within your minds,_  
 _And where you'll go I'll tell._  
 _You may belong to Gryffindor,_  
 _Where they are brave and have courage at heart,_  
 _Their gallantry and loyalty,_  
 _Set them fully apart!_  
 _You may be placed in Ravenclaw,_  
 _Where the smart and witty stay,_  
 _They love to solve riddles,_  
 _Their intelligence and intellect,_  
 _Help them all the way!_  
 _You may fit into Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where virtuousness dwells,_  
 _Their honesty and faithfulness,_  
 _Win them all the duels!_  
 _You may go to Slytherin,_  
 _Where the brains are on fire,_  
 _Their cunningness and slyness,_  
 _Get them what they desire!_  
 _So take this old hat in your hands,_  
 _And put it on,_  
 _I'll just observe your minds and thoughts,_  
 _And tell where you belong!_

The hat stopped singing when it ended. Everyone Great then burst into an applause. "Wow!" Albus's friend Scorpius exclaimed in surprise. Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet again to quiet down the applause. "Attention please. When I call your name you will come up and try on the hat to get sorted," she said sternly. Professor McGonagall started to call out names A's to Z's from the parchment. Most of the students were short but half of them were tall for their age. "Black, Brock." (Not related to Sirius Black) The Japanese boy stood up and walked up to the chair. He had messy black hair and brown eyes and was handsome. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

The Slytherins started cheering into an applause. Professor McGonagall continued reading names A's to Z's. "Beeler, Quest." The skinny boy stood up and walked up to the stool and sat down. He smiled bravely and he was quite charming with that short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Charming yes. Ah yes bravery too. Gryffindor!" the hat shouted once more. Blood, Lucifer!" Professor McGonagall called once more.

The boy stood up and walked to the chair smugly and had an average height and had a pale round face. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted before it touched his head. He had messy jet black hair that touches his face and had dark grey eyes and a smug smile. Albus thought he was pure evil. Devin Finnigan went into Hufflepuff while his twin brother Nicholas Finnigan went into Gryffindor. Leona Fletchley with long black hair went into Ravenclaw. Albus stared at the students that sat down at their house tables as Professor McGonagall continued calling names.

Timothy Gills with tanned skin and round face joined the Gryffindor table as well. "Goyle, Alexander," Professor McGonagall called sternly again. Goyle smirked at this and stood up as he walked up to the chair and sat down. He looked a lot like his father and was chubby looking. "SLTHERIN!" the hat shouted. "Greyback, Gladstone." He also stood up and walked up to the chair and sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. He had long grey hair and silver eyes with and a wolfish grin. He was at the height 5'7. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted again. There were more cheers from the Slytherins while the Gryffindors didn't cheer. Gale Knight went into Gryffindor.

Alice and Frank Longbottom whom were twins joined Gryffindor. Professor Longbottom cheered for them. "Lambert, Nero," Professor McGonagall called. He stood up as he walked up to the chair as he glanced around shyly before sitting down and putting the hat on. He had messy brown hair that was needed of a cut. "Gryffindor!" the hat called once more. The Gryffindor tables were filling up. Brodine Leary went into Gryffindor. Carter Macmillian went into Ravenclaw. "Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall called again.

The short pale blonde boy walked up to the chair and sat down. He looked more like his father but looked more kind. The hat was thinking. "Hmm a Malfoy? I like you man. You got courage and are very brave. I see it in you. Perhaps you would be in Slytherin like your father? You would do great things and maybe get Slytherin and Gryffindors friends again. Let's see here ah yes I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Everyone stared at Scorpius in shock. Neville closed his eyes and opened them.

He watched Scorpius but shook his head still in surprise. Scorpius had so much kindness in him. There were no cheers due to the shock. Scorpius stood up surprised. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to someone named Brodine. Albus and Rose looked shocked. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Albus thought to himself.

Albus gulped knowing it's getting closer to his last name. "Potter, Albus," Professor McGonagall called again. All eyes were on Albus. He felt like he couldn't move. His legs were like it was made of jelly. Rose pushed Albus forward. He walked slowly to the stool. He sat down and put the hat on. "Hmm, another Potter yes. You are a lot like your older brother. Likes to pull pranks on people. I can see that in you but however not as much as your brother does. Yes I see plenty of courage and loyalty. You want to prove your thirst of knowledge and you are a hard worker yes. You are brave as well. Ambitions? Yes I see that in you as well and not a bad mind as well. Where to put you? Very difficult. You are so much like your father and would be following in his footsteps. You would do well in Slytherin, or maybe Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw," the hat said still thinking. Anything but Slytherin, Albus said in his head. The Sorting Hat was reading his mind. "You know your father's secret trick. "Yes GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

There was the loudest cheers out of all tables. Gryffindors had the loudest cheers of them all. "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" one of the boys shouted grinning. Albus smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Scorpius. James flashed Albus a thumbs up and grinned happily. Professor McGonagall was still calling out names but Albus wasn't paying attention. He was too busy being excited. He glanced at Scorpius who was still surprised. "Hey Scorpius you alright?" Albus asked raising a brow. Scorpius turned to look at Albus. He nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah just surprised. I have a feeling my family will disown me," he shrugged thinking about what will happen. Albus sighed and patted Scorpius on the back. "Don't worry Scorpius even if that happens you can stay with us but I'm sure your parents wouldn't disown you," Albus murmured calmly. Scorpius nodded knowing Albus is right.

"Royster, Lancelot," Professor called again. A short black haired boy walked over to the chair calmly. He had kind grey eyes. He was a sword fighter. The hat started to think. "A sword fighter are you? Brave, strong, courageous, and ambitious. You have a great mind as well and you're loyalty to your friends," the hat said looking at him if possible. "I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" the continued shouting. All the house tables cheered loudly. Lancelot stood up and put the hat down on the chair. He walked over and sat next to Albus and Scorpius. Felix Standers joined at the Ravenclaw table. Hail Spencer went into Hufflepuff.

Perseis Sweet went into Gryffindor. "Willows, Gray," McGonagall called sternly again. The brown haired boy walked up nervously. Professor McGonagall looked nervously looking at Gray. He flinched and closed his eyes. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. There were more cheers. He got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. He had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. Professor McGonagall opened her eyes and sighed with relief. It was very strange. Why would she be nervous at him? "Weasley, Rose." Rose who was a red head walked up to the chair and sat down. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted before touching her head. She smiled and went to the Gryffindor table.

Fred Weasley joined them at the Gryffindor table while Louis Weasley joined the Ravenclaw table. Spencer Winters joined the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall continued calling out names. Two more went into Hufflepuff. Two went into Slytherin and three went into Ravenclaw. Syloania Shivers joined the Gryffindors. Professoor McGongall stood up to make her announcements. "Welcome back to Hogwarts to those who have been here before and welcome to Hogwarts to the new first years. I am also known as the Headmistress as I said to the first years earlier.

"I would like to make some announcements but however I'm sure you're all hungry so eat up first. Let the feast begin!" she said with a smile and sat back down. All the food began to appear and the students started eating. James grinned at Albus and got up to sit closer to Albus. "So Al welcome to Gryffindor," he grinned patting him on the back. Albus stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. "No need to welcome me James and I told you I wouldn't be in Slytherin," he muttered. James laughed slightly. "I didn't say you would be in Slytherin I said you might be," he said smirking. "Oh cut it out you two it doesn't matter anymore," Rose sighed getting annoyed. Albus shrugged and was eating the potatoes. The food was delicious as his father Harry explained.

They were silent for a while until they finished all their foods. As the food start to disappear Professor McGonagall stood up once again. "I'm sure you all enjoyed your feast? Good, now for the announcements. We have some new professors who will be teaching this year. We have Teddy Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said as Teddy stood up grinning watching the students. His his hair changed to red hair as he sat back down onto his seat. Teddy was a metamorphmagus like his mother was.

Albus stared at Teddy in shock. He had known that Teddy had been one of his father's best Aurors in training but he grinned at this. "We also have Blade Silvermist who will be teaching Sword Wielding which is a new class," Professor McGonagall said as the young blonde haired woman stood up and smiled kindly. She had bright emerald eyes and looked about twenty years old. She sat down as the whole students cheered. "We have Daniel Westburn who will be teaching Ghoul Studies class," Professor McGongall continued.

Daniel stood up and nodded to them. Albus shivered not liking the new Ghoul Studies professor, and he didn't crack a smile at all. His hair was short jet black and he seemed to be the kind of teacher who would be strict. "And we have Jansen McCartney who will be teaching Muggle Studies," Professor McGonagall said as Jansen stood up glancing around and waved.

He had dark long brown hair and a kind smile with grey eyes. Jansen sat back down again. "Right, well some of the Professors had decided to retire. And for the next announcements I would like to remind you that our Caretaker Filch has a reminder on his board for you that all Weasleys products are banned so make sure you check his board on his office door. Also the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest are forbidden to all students, Prefects, and Heads, thank you. Also let the music begin," Professor McGonagall explained and sat down. The music started playing as the students started singing. After the music ended Professor McGonagall stood up about to speak again."Prefects you may take the first years to their house," she said nodding.

The Prefects stood up and went to take the first years to their houses. The Gryffindor Prefect took the first years Gryffindor to the grand staircase and up the stairs. "Hello everyone my name is Alexander Prescott but please call me Alex and I will take you to the common room. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I will be glad to help you out. I will bring in your schedules tomorrow morning," Alexander smiled charmingly as he continued taking them upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Alexander had messy light blonde hair and dark green eyes and was already in his fifth year. He walked over to the Fat Lady. "Ah hello Alexander good to see you again. And this must be Albus Severus Potter correct? And Miss Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked and Albus smiled and nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts to all of you," she said and smiled back at Albus's charming smile.

Alexander chuckled softly. "Dracis Macotis," he muttered the password and the door swung open as he lead them inside the common room. "Boys dormitory is upstairs on the left and for the girls dormitory it's on the right. Also no boys is allowed in the girls dorm," he sighed at that hating the rules. There were a few groans from the boys. "However girls are allowed in the boys dorm. Yes I know but that's not my rules sorry. I hope you all will have a good night and try not to stay up too late studying and have at least some fun every now and then," Alex said grinning.

Alex bid his farewell as he went off to sleep. The first years bid their goodnight as well and went up to their dorms. Albus looked around the dorm and it was just as how Harry had explained. He sat down on the bed Harry had slept on in his first year. Scorpius sat on the bed next to Albus and smiled at him while the rest of the first years boys went to their beds.

Albus smiled back at Scorpius. "So you still worried about what your family thinks?" he asked raising a brow. Scorpius shook his head. "No I really don't care what they say. I'm proud of being in Gryffindor," he answered quietly and Albus nodded. They bid their goodnight together and went off into deep sleep. While Albus was deep asleep he thought about what Scorpius said and what would happen if Scorpius's family disowned him. He didn't like the idea of seeing his best friend disowned by his family.

Albus was being shaken awake the next morning by no other than Scorpius and Albus sat up rubbing his eyes to see Scorpius and Lancelot standing near his bed. "Albus, your time chart is here for you as Alex had came in this morning with the time charts. We'll be late if we don't hurry for the feast," Lancelot grinned his eyes glinting with mischief. Albus chuckled softly at that and had to agree. He didn't want to be late for breakfast or for class on his first day.


End file.
